The present invention relates to check valves and, more particularly, to clappers and clapper seals for check valves. The clapper is formed by investment casting thereby requiring only one cut for a base surface. Thereafter, a molded rubber seal is formed on the face of the clapper. The molded rubber seal has a raised annular portion and a complete web inside of the raised annular portion to prevent fluids from seeping behind the seal. The present invention is directed toward an improved clapper and seals for check valves as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,903, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference.